deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kyle L. Galaxy
(This is a converted character, so please don't hate.) "If I could protect Minecraft and Real Life. I'd choose both, I live in both dimensions. I Would protect both, Even If it cost Me My Life." Lance. About Superlance27 is a brave teen who is one of the strongest heroes. His real life race is Human. In Minecraft he's a shape-shifter. He is 17 years old. He likes dual-wielding, food, mangoes, and of course, Equistia. He dislikes bubble tea, losing, and of course, Evil.The only demon he didn't actually kill is Max Shinzel. He is excellent in dual-wielding but sometimes, he fails. His strongest enemy to this day is the Bonebreaker Demon, as he injured Lance more than anyone else has. He melees people more than ranged. He admires Gameknight999 and thinks of him as a mentor. Even though his power does seem off the charts, he can't seem to catch up to legendary people (Olympus, John Necro, etc). His personality is somewhat good,(although he does sometimes slack off.) but his negative point is... His evil side. His evil side is cruel, reckless, and very mean. That's why he loses some friends. Death Battles Kyle vs. Goku= Lose (Rematch)= Tie Kyle vs. Naruto= Tie. Kyle vs. Ultron= Win. Kyle vs. Superman= Lose Kyle vs. Vegeta= Win Kyle vs. Beyonder= Lose. Kyle vs. Ivan Drago= Win. Kyle vs. Beerus= Win. Theme Song. Aura by Approaching Nirvana. Although not really a song, Aura is the best way to repesent Lance and his willpower/hope. Lance really isn't the best, but he wants to be, and to do so, he needs to train harder. That's why he was on a hill training with Nova and Galaxy for 5 weeks. He has a chance to defeat Olympus, but Lance hopes he will finally win. He tried to train in the worst condition on Minecraft, but he couldn't stand it after awhile. He did train in the hardest way, but he had to retreat from his saviour missions for 1 month. This explains everything about Lance, but if you put it two times speed, it will have more effect. Aura was played in the AMV of Lance vs. Olympus's fourth round, and played in the credits of Sucked in Minecraft's final episode: Lance's ending. Fears Knomes. Endermen. (Although he became one, he screamed his head off until he got over his fear, He also once had a "Mini-Heart attack." Look.... Another weakness.) Losing Everyone. (That is one of the reasons why he fights sometimes reckless, Losing, And Losing Everyone.) Battles Season 1. Lance and Tyler vs. Mob Horde. = Win Lance(Zombie) vs. Iron Golems and Warrior's. = No Outcome. (Interrupted by Tyler.) Lance(Zombie) vs. Owen. = Lose. (Not Killed.) Lance(Zombie) vs. Tyler: Training. = Draw. Lance(Zombie) vs. Tyler: Rematch = Win. Lance(Zombie) vs. Minecraft Griefer = Win. Lance vs. Zombie King. = Win. Lance vs. Cyclone Master. = Win. Lance vs. Creeper Minions = Lose. Lance and Peter vs. King Creeper = Lose. Lance vs. King Creeper = Lose. Lance(Creeper) vs. Jessica = No Outcome. (Lance convinced her before he was about to get killed.) Lance(Creeper) vs. Creeper Elite = Win. Lance(Creeper) vs. Creeper Minion = Win. Lance(Creeper) vs. King Creeper. = No Outcome. (CORRUPTION DUNDUNDUNDUN) Lance (Creeper) vs. Dark King Creeper = Win. Lance vs. Horde of Zombies. = No Outcome. (Ran away.) Lance vs. Trollmaster374 = Lose. (Got trolled.) Lance vs. Allison. = No Outcome. (Building collapsed just when he did supernova ball.) Lance vs. Allison: Continuation. = Win. (Allison dropped out of the battle was taking too long, although Allison would've bit him, resulting in a win.) Lance and Tyler vs. Giant Zombie = Win. Lance and co. vs. A WHOLE ARMY AND WAVES OF ZOMBIES! = Lose. (Retreated, Although Owen did not retreat and he became a Zombie after losing.) Lance vs. Undead Owen. = Win. (Injected him with the cure, first shoving a golden apple into his mouth.) Lance vs. Zombie King: Rematch. = Tie. Lance vs. Sheriff. = No Outcome. (Jumped out of the window before the sheriff could do his last snipe.) Lance vs Gameknight999(Training.) = Lose. (Mostly because he was outclassed in speed, and skill.) Lance vs. Max Shinzel. = Win. Lance vs. Herobrine. = No Outcome. (CORRUPTION NUUUUUU) Lance vs. Mutated Herobrine: Final Battle. = Win. (Taking severe damage.) Season 2. Lance's battles in season 2 are shorter because he was relaxing. Lance vs. Demons. = No Outcome. (Interrupted by Death Sword.) Lance vs. Death Sword. = Lose (Retreated.) Lance vs. Fire Deities. = Lose Lance vs. Corrupted Tyler. = No Outcome. (Interrupted by Inferno Blazer.) Lance vs. Inferno Blazer: Dream. = Lose. Lance vs. Corrupted Allison. = Win. (Although someone took the vampire bite for him.) Lance and Peter vs. Zombie Army. = Win. Lance vs. Cyclone Master: Rematch. = Win. Lance vs. Corrupted Max Shinzel = Win. Lance vs. Evil Jacob: Sandstorm. = Win. Lance vs. Trollmaster264 = Lose. Lance and Tyler vs. Gameknight999 (Fusion Training.) = Lose. (Although Lance and Tyler did fuse correctly after two times of failing.) Tylance vs Death Sword = No Outcome. (Defused.) Lance and Tyler vs. Death Sword. = No Outcome. (Tyler was eliminated, so Lance battled Death Sword and Herobrine through Hades.) Lance vs. Herobrine and Death Sword. = Win. (Although Death Sword Self-Ressurected and got corrupted by someone....) Lance vs. Death Sword = Win. Season 3: TBA Fusion. "That's right, I am Tylance!" 'Tylance. Tylance is Kyle and Tyler result of imitating the Dragonball Z Fusion Dance. It's appearance kind of looks the same as Lance, except he has a red vest with black lines going down it, and he has red, baggy pants with blue lines going down it. He also has black, spiky hair. He also sounds like Lance and Tyler talking together. Tylance retains Lance's dual wielding, but he has Tyler's upgraded flame sword. His personality is Lance's personality,(Since he is the one mostly controlling the fusion.) But when in battle, He has a Cocky, Fearless, and Ambitious personality. He also has a habit for making puns for names. But sometimes, his personality gets him into trouble. He is shown to be way stronger than Lance and Tyler. He retains Shapeshifting, but it is only limited to 10 slots of Shapeshifting. He also can make his own attacks at times. His ultimate form is the same as Lance's. To avoid comparing him with Gotenks(Dragonball Z.) He refers to himself as I, or me. He is better than Kyle, Tyler, The Bonebreaker Demon, and can compare with The Final Destructor, but some people are stronger than him. Although Tylance is strong, He did have 2 Failed fusions. This form was made when Lance and Tyler fused with their Galaxyian power on. He was seen Fighting Olympus, The Final Destructor(10th time.) and many other people. His power level is 90 sextillion. Fat Tylance. Fat Tylance is the obese, and fat version of Tylance. He doesn't retain the dual wielding, and he is very, very, fat. So fat he can't stand on his knees. He is pretty much fat like a ball. His power is extremely limited, He gets tired after walking a little bit, and he can't run. He was only seen fighting Max Shinzel. This form was made when Lance and Tyler fused for the first time. It was made because Tyler forgot to meet finger to finger and instead extended to a fist, just like Kyle did, and so Max Shinzel started to beat them up until they defused and combined their attacks to at least blow him away from them so they can fuse again to at least try and get it right. Skinny Tylance. Skinny Tylance is the Skinny version of Tylance. He is very skinny. unlike Fat Tylance, He could do Simple punches and kicks, but nothing else. If he tries something powerful, like Ender Ball, He will just cough. This form was made while Lance and Tyler were practicing the fusion dance. and they failed to say "HAAH!" and their fingers didn't meet. Family. Minecraft. Jessica(Aruta.E.Kameto.) (19.) Galaxy.(15, Very Mature. Even tells Enderlance.jr. and Lance.jr to stop fighting and when they notice, they stop quickly. Mostly because he is the oldest brother.) Enderlance.jr.(12, Looks like Enderlance, except shorter and acts like a 13 year old, although he still whines like a 5 year old, although he is nice at times and is vowing to get a lover, which makes the family laugh.) Lance.jr. (7, Very adorable! :3 kind of looks like Lance except his hair is shorter.) Josh. (14, Since he is his brother in real life, why not put him here?) Real Life. Mother.(49.) Father.(47.) Josh.(14, In Minecraft he can transform into a Enderdragon. Wait, why didn't I feature that on the page?) Quotes "I'll die to protect my friends." Lance to Inferno Blazer. "If I die, then you're dying with me!" Lance to Max Shinzel. "I could save minecraft." Lance to Peter. "STOP TRYING TO MAKE ME GIVE UP!" Lance to Inferno Blazer, on round four. "I have the power of will and friendship... And that's something you'll NEVER have!" Lance to Death Sword. "Grrr... Don't you dare use Jacob's power, you heartless monster!" Lance To TBD when TBD used Jacob's Power. "It's... It's just not fair, Almost everyone has to die for me, A villager from Craftville took Allison's bite for me, Tyler saved me one time from King Creeper by double-kicking him, but then he died from Ultimate Final Destructor, Just because he wanted to save me. Then Jessica went to save me, By getting stabbed in the heart... Why can't I do all of these stuff?!" Kyle before transforming into Ulti-God form. "Tyler, You have done so much for me, saving me from this monster everytime from death, Now, I failed to protect you, But I will finish what you did." Lance in god mode to Tyler after his death. "You took my closest friend and wife away... *Sniff* Now.... I WON'T LET YOU TAKE ANYONE ELSE!! NEVER AGAIN!!" Lance to Ultimate Nightmare Destructor before throwing the Dual-Supernova Shuriken. "Yeah, I don't really care what you say to me anymore, because I've gotten better!" Lance to Olympus. Death He died from Death Sword. But he was revived afterwards. 12 months later, He died again from a explosion. But then he was allowed to be revived after 15 months in heaven. Abilities Cosmic Manipulation (Mastered.) Absolute Strength. (Advanced, Only in Enderlance form.) Fire Manipulation. (Advanced.) Supernatural Surviveability. (Advanced.) Unpredictability (Advanced.) Supernatural Speed. (Advanced.) 0.1% Omnipotence. Shape-shifting. (Mastered.) Strong Heart. Recovery Mode. (Mastered.) Thunder Manipulation. Indomitable Will. Air Manipulation. (Mastered.) Earth Manipulation. (Advanced.) Titanic Alchemy. Unimaginable Skill. Ultimate Form: His Ultimate Form rejects most(I said MOST.) of the weaknesses below, or just lowers them down. It also makes Lance way powerful than he is, And it also rejects his failure to not catch up to legendary people. but he only uses this when he is past his limit and he is extremely injured. Cosmic Manipulation, Supernatural Survivability and Shape-shifting are Lance's main power's. Weaknesses Lance seems unkillable, but he still has ten weaknesses. 1. Poison (Slows him down) 2. Wither (Kills him in five minutes if he doesn't get a cure) 3. Nausea (Makes him hit allies) 4. Spectral Arrows (Make him easy to spot) 5. Anger'.' (Lance gets stronger, but less skilled.) 6. People who are faster (This only happens in barraging, pushing him to his limit, but this sometimes only happens.) 7. Omnipotence. (NOT Nigh, since Lance can defeat Nigh Omnipotence Wielders. ALMOST All of Lance's forms are useless against Omnipotence.) 8. No Oxygen. (In his Ultimate form, He can last 15 Minutes, But without it, He needs a suit.) 9. Boredom. (Lance kills himself from insanity after going extremely insane and crazy.) 10. Universal Destruction. (Lance could easily could get extremely injured with that power, even just touching it a little.) 11. His scar. (If you attack his scar, Kyle will become blind in that eye.) Friends Bossmc_Boss:They both like Minecraft. In Minecraft, He Trusts Him A LOT. Jumpingagent(Peter):Lance and Peter are also friends. Allison: Only at day, At night they are enemies. Miguel(Zombie King.): Lance made Miguel snap out of his zombie disease and they became friends again. Tyler: Lance and Tyler are friends and allies. Lance vowed to protect him. No matter what. Neutral ZombieXander(RP The Timebender.) = Xander is close to being his friend. But he wishes that he could rewind more. PJ= They battled and Lance won, having minor injuries. But then somehow PJ and Lance POVs of each other turned neutral. People/Monsters he beat. The Enderdragon Ender Steve The Skele-Zombie Max Shinzel King Creeper Blue Thunder Herobrine Tyler Omaghon Joshua (Dueled) 100 Zombies 100 Creeper Minions The Zombie King Herobrine (A 2nd Time) Death Sword All The Normal Minecraft Mobs. All The Nether Bosses All The End Mobs And Bosses Lots of The Minecraft Bosses Inferno Blazer (Round 3,4.) PJ The Elemental Slime. (Game Roleplay.) People who have defeated him. John Necro (Lance would've lost if John Necro kept coming at him.) Olympus (Lance is pretty focused on getting a rematch.) Nova (Pretty much because Lance didn't focus on him too much.) Jacob. (Lance won against him 5 times. Until Jacob finally defeated him.) The Final Destructor. (In a plot twist and in a tournament once.) Creeper King. (Won against him after.) Zombie King. (Won against him after.) Inferno Blazer. (Round 1, and 2.) Current Status. Lance is healthy, and is now taking a break from being a hero. He still visits Minecraft if he is bored. He recently gained a scar on the top right on his forehead by The Final Destructor though. and that always makes people ask. Category:Original Characters Category:Superlance27